


We'll Have Our Pearls

by Moebius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sectionals, rumors start to fly about two of the Gleeks.  But maybe the rumors aren't that far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have Our Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithful4you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful4you/gifts).



The rumors started right after Sectionals.

"Did you hear?" Kurt burst into the practice room, hands fluttering excitedly around his face.   


> This was the best news I'd heard in ages. Ages, people. My way to Finn's heart is finally clear; Quinn is gone, exposed for the giant lying liar that she was - great girl, though - and Rachel is -

  
"Sleeping with Quinn? No way."

"Mmmhmm!"

Tina repeated herself: "No. Way."

"Oh no. This is the truth. Ask Mercedes."

Every head in the room spun around to look at Mercedes, who shrugged nonchalantly. "Look, I'm not a rumor-spreading kind of -"

"Spill it."

"I totally saw them making out in the locker room."

Every head spun around again, this time to Puck, who was wearing an expression that really couldn't be described as anything other than a mix of horror (at his ex-girlfriend of one week and his baby mama making out) and lust (because two girls). "What?"

> What? It's not like the idea isn't hot. I wonder if they'd let me join them.

But, really, the most important question was asked by Artie: "Why was _Rachel_ in the _locker room_?"

Before anyone could answer, the two girls in question wandered in. They didn't look like they'd been making out. They just looked normal (or, in Rachel's case, normal with a side of giant ego). Quinn ignored everyone's looks, which she'd been doing since The Thing With Finn had gone down, and Rachel stared back, confused.

Instead of dwelling, though, she decided to ignore everyone and get right to the important stuff. "So! What are we singing for Regionals?"

"How about 'I Kissed a Girl'?" Kurt tittered.

Without missing a beat, Rachel answered: "Tina sang that for auditions and, no. No way. That's an overly-produced pop song with a terrible message. I refuse."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What about the Jill Sobule version?"

One more time, all the heads shot around. (They were going to have whiplash at this rate.) Quinn was sitting on a chair, inspecting her nails. When she felt the eyes of the entire glee club on her, she looked up. "What? Fabio was in the video."

That appeased everyone but Kurt who knew that 1) anyone born after 1990 who knew Jill Sobule knew her because they wanted to, not by accident, and 2) anyone who was under forty and pretended to find Fabio attractive was a liar. He narrowed his eyes, but the others were all busy making more jokes about girl-on-girl songs, none of which registered with Rachel.

"Hey guys, what's got everyone talking?" Mr. Shue walked into the room, a pile of papers clutched in his arms. He'd been incredibly cheerful since Sectionals, which was nice. Not that he wasn't incredibly cheerful anyway, but with Sue gone... Well. It was like a new Shue.

"We're trying to decide what songs to do for Regionals," Rachel answered.

And then somehow - somehow - everyone dropped the subject of Rachel and Quinn.

Kurt's already-narrowed eyes narrowed even further.

> For now. Inquiring minds _will_ know.

* * *

The rumors kept on going, fueled by Kurt's very skillful bits of investigation.

> Rumor-mongering is such an awful word. I am not mongering, I'm just trying to uncover the truth. If Queen Cheerio and Queen Diva are waxing sapphic together, yours truly deserves to know.

By the Thanksgiving break, they were in full swing, and yet Quinn and Rachel managed to remain completely oblivious to everything that was being said.

Or did they?

* * *

Rachel giggled. "I can't believe we've made it this long."

Quinn looked up from her maternity book. She might not have any clue what she was doing with this baby now that Mr. Shue had broken off his marriage, but she was going to at least _try_ to be prepared. "Did you just giggle?"

Nodding, Rachel giggled again. "They really think we don't know."

"They think you're self-absorbed and they think - " Quinn thought about it and closed her book. "Actually, I think they think we're _both_ self-absorbed."

"Is there a difference between self-absorbed and self-interested?"

"I don't know." Quinn considered the question for a minute, her hand immediately going to her stomach. "I have a headache."

Rachel put her notebook down and climbed out of her chair to go lounge by the blonde on the bed. "Poor baby. Do you want a patented Berry's Blast Massage?"

"That makes it sound like you're going to kill me. Or serve me a smoothie." Quinn sighed. "Can you just tell me how, when I pop this baby out, everything's going to be okay?"

"I can, yes." Rachel ran a hand through Quinn's hair. "I've watched you over the last few months. I know you care about your daughter. I know that you did what you did with Finn and Puck because you wanted what was best for her." It had taken her a little while to realize that, but Rachel _had_ realized it, and it just made her like Quinn even more. "You're not what everyone thinks you are, but no one really cares to find that out."

"Are you going to sing some stupid Andrew Lloyd Webber song to me now?"

"What? No."

> "Think of Me" is a _beautiful_ song, okay? Beautiful. There's nothing wrong with wanting to sing one of the most beautiful songs ever written to my girlfriend! Oh wow. My girlfriend. That's... wow. I'm not freaked that she's a girl, because, hello? Gay dads. I'm a legacy in the HRC, ACLU, _and_ GLAAD. It's just... Quinn. I mean, three months ago I was totally smitten with _Finn_ and now I'm laying in bed with his ex-girlfriend who's pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's baby and, wow. Maybe something by Jonathan Larson would be more appropriate here.

"Yes you were." Quinn smiled. "From _Phantom_?"

The look on Rachel's face answered Quinn's question. Quinn's smile turned smug. "Wouldn't the Indigo Girls be more appropriate?"

"Nothing is more appropriate at any given moment than a well-chosen musical theater number." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You really know a lot about lesbian pop."

"Lesbians have pop?"

"Vaguely girl-interested music sung by women?"

"My sister used to be into Lilith Fair."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "How old is she?"

"Old enough to be into Lilith Fair." Quinn closed her eyes again. "Are you going to give me a Berry Blast, or what?"

"Yeah, I am. But wait. You listened to the Indigo Girls, and Jill Sobule, and you never told me?" Rachel started stretching her fingers out and Quinn, who'd popped one eye open to look at her, was starting to get nervous about what this Berry Blast entailed.

"I didn't know I was suppose to share my musical interests as a ten-year-old with you."

"No, it's just that that would have been a huge hint."

Both eyes open, Quinn made sure to roll them very dramatically so that Rachel could see. "What, that I'd get pregnant by a football player that wasn't my football player boyfriend?"

"Touché."

> Look, I'm not a lesbian. I guess I'm bisexual. I don't know. I don't really care. I don't want to be political. Let Kurt be political; let Rachel's gay dads be political. I didn't _expect_ to fall for Rachel. I didn't even want to. Do you know how complicated it is to be a pregnant teenager dating another girl? In _Ohio_? It just happened. Besides, she's kind of cute once you get past the ego, through the self-image stuff, and to the real Rachel. She was there for me after things blew up with Finn, and the weird part is, I know she'd be there for me no matter what. Okay, that's not the weird part. The weird part is I _want_ her to be.
> 
> Actually. The weird part is that I sort of want to sing an Ani DiFranco song to her or something. Oh God.

"Berry Blast?"

Rachel smiled. "One Berry Blast coming up."

* * *

After everyone was back from Thanksgiving break they started noticing little changes. Oh, sure, Kurt was still batting his eyelashes at Finn, and Finn was glaring at Puck, staring at Quinn, and looking confused at Rachel. And Mr. Shue was, well, Mr. Shue. They were working on a new routine in no time, one that everyone had had some input in.

It was Mercedes that finally said something. In the middle of practice, while they were all singing "Come to My Window".

"Okay. I know you two are getting your lady-freak on. Would you just stop doing it eye-style in practice?"

Everyone was silent. Then they all looked at Brittney and Santana, who scowled and pointed very firmly at Quinn and Rachel, who hadn't even noticed that everyone else had stopped singing, because they were still singing to each other.

"I don't care what they think," Rachel leaned forward, shoulders pointing towards Quinn while her head was tipped back.

"I don't care what they say," Quinn responded, stepping towards Rachel.

Both girls looked at each other and sang in harmony: "What do they know about this love anyway?" They met in the middle of the room and wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh wow," said Kurt, shuffling ever-so-slightly closer to a completely gobsmacked Finn. "That's pretty gay."

Everyone agreed.


End file.
